1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer in which photo sensitive material is used. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printer in which photo sensitive material is used, in which an image is displayed in a display panel and projected to photosensitive material, and which can have a reduced size.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Images are photographed by a video camera or digital still camera. Photographic prints are obtained by photographing images in a photographic camera. For similar purposes, there is a commercially available color printer in which data of a full-color image is converted into a digital image signal to produce a print. Examples of such color printers are disclosed in GB-A 2 018 085 (corresponding to JP-B 1-024394) and JP-A 6-083243 and 8-271995. Photosensitive material is used as recording material. A printing head includes a great number of light-emitting elements having a minute size for emitting light of three colors one color after another. The printing head scans the entirety of a printing zone of the photosensitive material, to print a full-color image by exposure.
However, the color printer according to the prior art has shortcomings. A hard copy of an image is desired to be printed as soon as the image is photographed. However, known types of color printers have a considerable size and do not have high portability. It is remarkably difficult for a user to carry the color printer manually.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a printer in which photo sensitive material is used, which can have a reduced size and a small weight, and in which prints can be produced at a high quality.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a printer includes a light source for emitting illuminating light. An electronic display panel displays an image, and emits printing light upon being illuminated with the illuminating light. An exposing optical system focuses the printing light on a photosensitive surface of photosensitive material. A printing light path former is disposed to constitute one portion of a printer outer surface, movable between first and second positions, for protruding from the printer outer surface when set in the first position, to form a printing light path from the exposing optical system to the photosensitive material, and for being substantially flush with the printer outer surface when set in the second position, to prevent forming of the printing light path.
Furthermore, there is a viewing window observable externally. A viewing optical system directs the printing light to the viewing window. A light path changer is disposed in a light path between the display panel and the exposing optical system, shiftable between third and fourth positions, for directing the printing light to the exposing optical system when set in the third position, and for directing the printing light to the viewing optical system when set in the fourth position.
The printing light path former includes a movable panel, and a first movable mirror secured to an inside of the movable panel. The light path changer includes a second movable mirror.
The exposing optical system includes an enlarging lens for enlarging the image. A stationary mirror reflects the printing light passed through the enlarging lens toward the first movable mirror.
Furthermore, a loading chamber is loaded with the photosensitive material so oriented as to direct upwards the photosensitive surface. A printer upper wall constitutes the printer outer surface. An opening is formed in the printer upper wall, and closed openably by the movable panel in a manner swingable from the printer upper wall. Bellows is connected between peripheries of the movable panel and the opening, for preventing ambient light from entry into the printing light path through the opening when the movable panel is set in the first position.
The photosensitive material is color photosensitive material. The light source includes at least first, second and third groups of light-emitting diodes, arranged in at least one array, for generating the illuminating light of respectively first, second and third primary colors.
Furthermore, a mode selector designates a selected one of a printing mode and a viewing mode, for setting the second movable mirror in the third position when the printing mode is designated, and for setting the second movable mirror in the fourth position when the viewing mode is designated.
Furthermore, a bias mechanism biases the movable panel toward the first position. A lock mechanism locks the movable panel in the second position, and for unlocking the movable panel when the mode selector designates the printing mode.
There is a printer front wall where the viewing window is disposed. An exit slot is formed in the printer front wall, for exiting the photosensitive material being exposed.
The display panel is a transmittance type of liquid crystal display panel for converting the illuminating light into the printing light by passage when a rear surface thereof is illuminated by the light source.
The photosensitive material is an instant photo film unit. Furthermore, a pair of spreader rollers processes the instant photo film unit being exposed, and ejects the instant photo film unit from the loading chamber.
The loading chamber is loaded with a photosensitive material pack. The photosensitive material pack includes a case. A stack of plural photosensitive materials are contained in the case.
The display panel and the light source are supplied by a battery with power.
The printer is connected with a digital camera and/or storage device. The display panel displays the image according to image data input by the digital camera and/or storage device.
In a preferred embodiment, the display panel is a reflection type of liquid crystal display panel for converting the illuminating light into the printing light by reflection when a front surface thereof is illuminated by the light source.
In another preferred embodiment, the display panel includes plural rotatable micromirrors arranged in a matrix form, and converts the illuminating light into the printing light by reflection when the micromirrors in an effective position of reflection are illuminated by the light source.